thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Tomonori
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance: '''Shiro is 5'9 ft and 145 lbs with an athletic/muscular build, silvery white hair (with a slight blueish tint) that is styled similar to that of Leo the Lion of the Celestial Spirits and cool icy blue eyes. He wears a long black coat that has a hood to cover his head which is trimmed in silver. Under his coat he wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black button up vest over it which is also black and trimmed in silver, common jeans and black leather boots. '''Personality: Shiro was raised as a well mannered man and continues to be this because it is all he knows even maintaining his proper demeanor when angry or upset. He tends to dislike people that act like they are high society and everyone is beneath them because it reminds him of his parents. He is very kind hearted and is the personification of a "White Knight", always one to come to the aid of a damsel in distress or anyone else in need of help. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: Enough *Total Spent: More than anyone will ever know *Total Left: A lot 'Possessions' *Immense Wealth * Stylish Wardrobe * Silver Dragon Ring (Gifted from Yukina Amari) 'Abilities & Spells' Ice-Make * Freeze '''- Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything the caster comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. * '''Ice-Make: Katana - (A variation of the spell Ice-Make: Sword) The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be use against normal swords. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Shield Ice-Make: Shield] - The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Lance Ice-Make: Lance] - The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. * Ice-Make: Floor '- A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. * 'Ice-Make: Geyser- The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents. Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Ice_Wall Ice-Make: Wall]- A modified version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, this spell freezes the opponent rather than impaling them. * [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make:_Arrows Ice-Make: Arrows]- After first crafting a bow from ice, the caster forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards the opponent. * Ice-Make: Cannon '- The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. The cannon can be used to fire cannonballs, also made of ice, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target. * 'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage '- The user creates a diamond-esque sphere of unmeltable ice on the target's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the person trapped inside, along with the ice itself. However, the sphere loses its hardness the farther away it gets from the caster, until it eventually shatters. Shiro was taught this spell by Lyon Vastia during his time as his student. 'Backstory 'Relationships' 'Friends' * Yukina Amari * Atticus Knight * Bishop Rothschild * Mikota Sakamoto * Ketsueki Takayanagi * Kotetsu Torisuna * Lux Vaughn * Felix Wolfstar * Mizune Hanzo Romantic Relationships * Yukina Amari (Current) * Ketsueki Takayanagi (Former) Enemies & Rivals Category:C-Class Category:Inactive Characters